100 precious moments
by Havendance
Summary: When Inigo brings his mother to Nohr for a visit, he wasn't expecting Lord Xander to fall in love with her. Olivia wasn't expecting Nohr to be so different from Ylisse. Xander isn't sure where Laslow found such a beautiful woman, but he finds himself liking her more and more. Or, how Xander and Olivia fall in love, little by little.
1. An Introduction

_An Introduction_

Xander was startled when Laslow introduced his latest beauty to him. For one thing, Laslow was married, for another, he'd never seen the lady in question before.

"Xander, meet Olivia Montoya, the finest dancer in all the world."

The woman - Olivia blushed at that. "I think that's a bit of an exaggeration." She then curtsied at Xander. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

He reached out and took her hand, kissing it lightly. "Likewise," he noticed that she blushed again. She really was beautiful. "May I have this dance?"

He was surprised at how happy he felt when she agreed.

* * *

 **AN: I found this hundred themes challenge, and I thought there could always be more Xander/Olivia mainly because it's my crossover rare pair and the two things combined into this. So, I'm planning on writing 100 100-word drabbles featuring Xander/Olivia (which I dubbed Olivander, you can call it whatever you want). This will update whenever I feel like it, which means very erratically.**


	2. It's Complicated

_It's... Complicated_

"Where did you meet Olivia?" Xander asked Laslow in private.

"That's...complicated." Laslow sighed. "I met her... in a distant land that you've wouldn't know."

"I doubt that."

"Then you'll have to take my word for it." He leaned back in his chair.

He wasn't being very cooperative tonight. Xander tried another tactic. "How do you know her? I've never seen her before."

"You wouldn't have. And, suffice to say, she's a close friend, nothing more."

"Only a friend? I thought that was impossible"

Laslow glared at him. "I'll have you know it is." He sighed again. "It's also...complicated."

* * *

 **AN: Just so you know, I have no outline and am making this up as I go along. So, it might not end up like the summary.**


	3. Flashback

Flashback

Inigo was sitting next to Azura, who, cool-headed as ever, was much less anxious than him. Across from them, Olivia was trying to wrap her head around what he'd just told her.

"So, you're saying that all this time, you've been gone to Nohr?

"Yes," Inigo said.

"And you want me to come back with you?"

"Yes."

"But isn't Nohr just a legend?"

"Not entirely."

"So, how would we get there?"

"Through the outrealms, it's… complicated."

"But you can get there?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Then I'll come," She smiled. "It'll be an adventure."

Inigo was relieved as he smiled back.

* * *

 **AN: So, I wasn't entirely pleased with how the other ch 3 I wrote turned out, so I revisited it and this is the result because I remembered that I ship Laslow/Azura and, since I'm doing whatever I want with this, she's still alive. To recap the other AN, this is neither Birthright, Conquest, or Revelation and I'm making it up as I go.**


	4. Imagined Rivalry

AN: In which I finally get somewhere in actually advancing whatever plot this has.

* * *

Imagined Rivalry

Xander wasn't quite sure what to think to think of Laslow's latest beau who was close to both his retainer and his (half)sister. He was reasonably more than a little concerned with the situation. He had only agreed to let his retainer marry his sister in the first place because he thought that the fellow had stopped his usual debauchery.

So, he invited Azura to tea to see if he could learn more, probing her to see if she was worried about Olivia.

"Of course not, Xander. She's family."

Oh. He wasn't quite sure what to say to that.


	5. Unbreakable Habits

Unbreakable Habits

Xander was training on the roof late at night when he sensed that someone was watching him.

"Hello?" He turned around.

"Eeep!" There was a flash of pink and that woman, Olivia, popped out of nowhere. "Sorry! I was just looking for a place to practice, sorry if I bothered you!"

"You weren't bothering me at all," he sheathed his sword. "There's enough room here for both of us."

She shook her head. "N-no, I couldn't practice in front of people. I'll just go somewhere else." She dashed off again.

"Wait-" Xander started to say, but she was already gone.

* * *

 **AN: Look, actual content with the main pairing. I'm starting to get my act together. Also, you lot are lucky that I got inspired and you get two chapters in one day.**


End file.
